Assassin
by suckerforromance234
Summary: Kagome's friends are dropping like flies. Are they really dead? Who could be behind all of this? And how will she survive? One wrong move and she could be next. Where's Inuyasha when you need him?


Assassin

Inuyasha one shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own the plot of the story.

Summary: Kagome's friends are dropping like flies. Are they really dead? Who could be behind all of this? And how will she survive? One wrong move and she could be next. Where's Inuyasha when you need him?

A/N: This story does not end how it seems. Read on to find out what is really happing to Kagome's friends. I got this idea from my childhood. Such fond memories came when I was writing this. So thank you to my wonderful friends for inspiring me.

She was running with fear coursing like ice through her veins. The darkness seemed almost suffocating to her but she had to keep going. She tried to swallow a sob that bubbled up in her throat. Her feet were screaming for her to stop her endless running through the thick forest. Her muscles burned with adrenaline that kept her going over the hard dirt ground of Inuyasha's forest. She was running blindly and frantically.

Her friends couldn't help her now. They were dead killed by someone she couldn't see and someone she didn't want to meet. She could feel him slowly gaining on her and she prayed to God that it was only her imagination playing tricks on her. She couldn't stop running no matter what.

Kagome remembered as the whole night played behind her frantic eyes. First to go was Shippou her little adopted fox kit. He was taken right before her eyes and before he went he called for her to run that he was right behind him. He slowly closed his emerald green eyes with a soft sigh. Kagome's ebony eyes welled with tears. She blinked them away wanting no hindrance to her pursuit. The hunter hot on her trail she sped up her pace. Memories came rushing back.

Next to go was her dear friend Sango. The closest thing to a sister Kagome ever had was taken down right after her beloved son. Her friend warned her to trust no one and she had to keep going. With that said Sango's eyes shut in defeat. Kagome shook then with fright and anticipation. How long until he came for her too? A feeling of dread pooled in her stomach. He was close.

Kagome clutched a bow and arrow to her chest prepared to fight if the need came. She didn't know many fighting techniques but she knew enough to keep the hunter at bay. She did not want to resort to fighting she just wanted to run until her lungs burned for air and her legs cried out for relief. Kagome remembered how her friend Miroku fought off the hunter before he could reach her.

"Miroku!" She cried out to her friend. He wrestled with a dark figure with his staff keeping the creature off him. He turned violet eyes on her.

"Run Kagome!" He warned her. Red hungry eyes snapped to her within a moment her fallen friend had cried out. She gasped sure the monster would come for her next. It growled low in its throat almost predatory like. Who was this assassin? Shaking off the shocked feeling she bolted out of the small clearing after the warning her friend had cried. A loud No! could be heard and a victorious roar filled the air. The sound alone sending shivers of fear running down her spine. Kagome knew she was done for after the beast sang out his victory. It was only a matter of time.

Panting Kagome ran in zig zag patterns hoping to throw him off her trail. Hopefully she would confuse him enough that he would miss her or give up. Branches snapping behind her and a dull thud of feet came into her hearing range. Panicking she saw a river ahead small enough to cross but wide enough that it would mask her scent.

Without thinking or hesitating Kagome ran into the river. Gasping at the cold contact of the autumn crisp water she slowly made her way across the river. Having reached the bank of the river she broke into her steady paced run once again. Without looking back she headed for the one hiding place she could think of. The old sacred tree was the one place she felt nothing could touch her. With desperation she flung herself behind the tree and swung herself up onto the highest branch she could reach. She was going to wait. With her bow notched with an arrow she aimed it where she knew he would come looking for her. Holding her arm steady, even though she felt as if her whole body was shaking, she waited for the hunter to become the hunted.

Her frail human ears picked up movement behind the one lilac bush down near the base of the tree. She held her breath not daring to move a muscle. She only hoped he wouldn't be able to detect her frantic heart that threatened to beat right out of her chest. He slowly made his way out of the bushes and into her line of sight and the line of her arrow.

He seemed to be searching for something, searching for her. He sniffed the air with his predator's keen sense of smell. Kagome was thankful she was down wind and he wouldn't be able to detect her with scent. His silver ears to seemed to perk up at something. She cursed her luck and forgetfulness that he could hear her heart even from up in a tree. She brought determined ebony eyes upon her prey and released her arrow without a second thought. It struck her target and satisfying roar of surprise could be heard from him.

With grace that would make even a swan weep she landed on the ground, her raven black hair flying out behind her. She landed on lean muscled legs and brought her bow to her back once again. She slowly approached the hunter that had now become the prey. Satisfied he would not move she bent down to his silken silver ears.

"I Won." She whispered softly to him. He groaned in which seemed to be agreement. Kagome laughed high off her victory. "Come on, Inuyasha admit I won." Kagome repeated to the fallen once again.

"Keh, I don't even know why I agreed to play this stupid game in the first place." The half demon grumbled. Kagome smirked in triumph.

"That's just how you play the game Assassin. You got everyone else but I was the true Assassin, the true victor." Kagome said gloating a bit. Inuyasha huffed again and mumbled something about 'sneaky wenches and games that made him seem stupid.'

"Whatever wench it was dumb game and I cant believe you made us play it. Lets just go find the others alright?" He asked her. She nodded grinning in anticipation at her friend's expressions when she told them that she beat Inuyasha at Assassin. Heading back to the clearing where her 'dead' friends now lay Kagome walked up to Sango and whispered in her ear.

Loud hearty laugh came from the demon slayer. "You got beat by Kagome?" Sango asked. Inuyasha turned slightly red and turned his head away.

"Feh, if that damned monk hadn't held me down I would have had her too." Inuyasha said. Kagome smirked. Miroku got up from his current laying position and smiled at her giving her a wink in return.

"I had to it was my duty to protect all women especially if I was protecting her from you Inuyasha. Besides I think you got off easy what with what you did to poor little Shippou." The monk reasoned. Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger at, Inuyasha. Just then the said fox kit jumped onto her shoulder and glared accusingly at the Hanyou.

"Yeah Inuyasha, you didn't have to tie me to the tree!" Shippou pouted. Kagome's glare intensified and Inuyasha shrunk back at her look.

"Heh, well I had to keep ya quiet somehow runt." He grumbled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha Sit!" She shrieked. He went down with a loud bang! Creating a hole in the dirt beneath him.

"Your just a sore loser! Just because your half demon doesn't mean your better at everything and that includes children's games!" Kagome scolded him. He groaned in pain more than recognition. Sango giggled at her friend's antics.

"Thank you Kagome for teaching us that game from your time. It was a lot of fun." She commented. Shippou nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! I loved playing it, maybe Kagome can teach us how to play some other games?" Shippou asked looking at her with big emerald green eyes. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah sure and maybe I can beat Inuyasha at other games beside Assassin," she snickered. Miroku smirked and brought a hand to cup Sango's shapely backside. With a light squeeze and stroke he released her.

"Perhaps Kagome can teach us some other games as well. Such as spin the bottle?" He suggested innocently. Sango glared at him with pure murder in her eyes.

"How about kill the pervert?" she asked sweetly while punching him clear across the face. Kagome grinned at her friends and the Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground. Maybe someday she wouldn't be the only Assassin playing the game.

End.

A/N: Well? How was it? Were any of you surprised? Yes if any one is wondering this is an actual game. I have played it many times. I thought it would be interesting to see how Kagome and Inuyasha would handle it if they were to play. Also concerning when Kagome shot Inuyasha with the arrow, no he did not get hurt. Remember he is a big strong half demon and there fore cant be hurt by a small arrow. Just thought I would clear that up. So review and let me know what you think! Lots of love.

Chloe


End file.
